Tent Setting and Midnight Swimming
by Randomness37
Summary: Nacy oneshot about JONAS, Stella, and Macy on a camping trip.


**Tent Setting and Midnight Swimming**

* * *

Why camping? Of all the great places the Lucas brothers could go on a vacation, why would they go to the middle of nowhere with a tent? Usually Macy would love this, but she kind of wanted to go somewhere exotic, like Paris or the Amazon. Not Sherwood Forest. It wasn't really called that, she just thought it had a nice ring to it. These were the general thoughts running through the mind of Macy Misa as she set up her tent. She looked around the camping area. It wasn't a bad spot, really. A nice clearing by a lake, big pine trees everywhere. A pretty nice place to stay for three days, except the no showers thing, that wasn't so great.

"Macy, my stupid rock won't work!" Kevin shouted from the middle of the sight. He had built a great place to have a fire, and was now furiously rubbing a rock on a stick trying to light his great spot.

"We do have some matches you know," Macy commented as she walked up.

"I wanna have the full camping experience! That means rocks and sticks!" He explained. Macy knelt down and rubbed two sticks together and had soon started the fire.

"I was almost there. I warmed it up for you!" He shouted after her as she walked over to assist Stella in pitching her tent. After struggling for a few moments the two girls with some help from Nick, had assembled the tent without to much difficulty.

The sun was setting and the group assembled around Macy's fire to roast hot dogs and marshmallows, not at the same time of course. After their little campfire, they all retired to their respective tents to sleep. After she was sure every one was either asleep or gaining on it, Macy climbed from her tent and walked to the lake shore. She stood for a moment at the edge before wading in. The placid water was up to her knees before someone interrupted her planned swim.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Going swimming," Macy said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Nick gave her a look before turning and walking back to the site. Macy sighed and continued to wade in deeper. She was up to her waist in cool water when she heard a splash. She spun around, expecting a bear or other wild animal, but instead she was met with the lucid brown eyes of Nick Lucas, who had apparently joined her in her nocturnal swim.

"What are you doing?" Macy inquired, imitating Nick.

"Same as you," he replied. Oh he was good. The stood in silence for a moment before Nick splashed her, a lot. She shrieked with surprise and delight. Soon they were engaged in an all out splash war, with each party getting substantially wet.

Macy was well out of breath when they called it a draw and emerged from the lake. She collapsed onto the soft sand beside Nick and caught her breath. The stars were still visible through the trees and she found the North Star and the Big Dipper. She felt a shiver run down her spine and her teeth began to chatter. She had neglected to bring a towel and her wet clothes were chilling her. Nick wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him, grateful for the warmth. She felt her eye lids grow heavy and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the peace of sleep tug at her.

The next thing she knew, it was morning, and she was lying on a beach wrapped in a blanket. She sat up and found Nick sitting a few feet away. He smiled at her and patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit beside him. She crawled over and sat in the suggested spot.

"Hey Mace. Sleep well?" He asked, looking out at the lake.

"Yeah. Did I fall asleep next to you? I'm so sorry I didn't mea-," She was cut off when Nick looked smiled at her and said,

"It's fine. I didn't mind. I fell asleep to, but woke up about an hour ago. It didn't bother me. Really." Macy smiled up at him. He smiled back and stood up.

"May I escort the lady back to her tent?" He said goofily as he extended his arm. S

"Why yes you may," She replied in a posh voice and linked her arm with his and they paraded back to the campsite.

_**

* * *

Hey! This is another Izzy story! Love it? REVIEW! Hate it? MAYBE DON'T REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM? REVIEW! I wasn't really sure how to end it, so I just stopped writing at an appropriate point. I know it's major cheese and fluff X NACY stuff. **_

_**-IZZY! **_


End file.
